Bailar con el Diablo
by Riux
Summary: "La muchacha, sonriendo y sin chistar, tomo la mano de Carmilla poniéndose de pie para que su sobrenatural novia pudiese comenzar con las lecciones que serian, oficialmente, la primera vez que bailaría con ella"


**Bailar con el Diablo**

Antes del desastre que significo la llegada de Matska Belmonde a sus vidas, el día anterior para ser más precisos, mientras miraban las estrellas y se bebían de copa en copa el burbujeante champan, entre risas, besos y miradas que claramente sugerían algo más, a la mente de Laura llego una idea que le resultaba de lo más interesante y divertida en cierto modo. Tal vez era un poco inapropiado decirlo justo ahora que las cosas iban por un considerable buen camino, pero desaprovechar tan perfecta oportunidad, ahí en aquel extenso solar, teniendo sobre sus cabezas todo un firmamento repleto de estrellas en lo infinito de su magnífica extensión sería algo que Laura no se podría perdonar.

Carmilla la estaba besando para entonces y Laura se derretía ante aquel excelso sabor que a causa de peculiares razones en él pudiese identificar algo parecido al hierro, poco importaba en aquel glorioso momento. Estaban sentadas en una banca de la extensa terraza, solas, sin nadie que pudiese osar en interrumpirlas en esta ocasión mientras que las ansiosas manos del vampiro se introducían bajo la falda de su vestido acariciando sus muslos en un ritmo lento pero sensual que provocaba en ella mil y un sensaciones gloriosas. Era un oferta tentadora y todavía ni estaba negociada, y el apasionado contacto labio con labio solo aumentaba las ganas de más, pero era ahora o nunca y una vez que cumpliera con su objetivo podrían lidiar con sus incontrolables deseos más tarde.

Suavemente se separo de su novia aprovechando para tomar oxigeno y saborear la esencia que se rehusó a abandonar su boca. Carmilla la mira confundida y estaba a punto de preguntar si algo andaba mal cuando Laura se le adelanto.

-Enséñame a bailar.

-¿Qué?

Laura rio cuando capto el semblante confuso, impresionado y a la vez gracioso en el rostro del vampiro.

-Enséñame a bailar— Repitió y esta vez Carmilla pudo responder con coherencia.

-¿Y puedo saber a qué viene eso, _justo ahora_?— Enfatizo.

-Oh, vamos Carm. No sé bailar y tú eres un vampiro, has asistido a cientos de bailes y debiste haber bailado con muchas personas antes.

-Bueno si, pero no entiendo porque te interesa tanto ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

Laura ya se esperaba una pregunta de ese estilo y aun teniendo la respuesta le daba un poco de vergüenza responderla. Desvío la mirada a otro lado cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rojizo por la pena, Carmilla lo noto y no lo dejo pasar por alto. Laura era muy obvia aun cuando intentaba disimularle algo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que yo— Tartamudeo—… yo… En verdad me gustaría bailar contigo, Carm.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la aludida. Demonios, le encantaba tanto esa chica que hasta su torpeza le parecía adorable, y no es que lo fuese a admitir, tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Oh Cupcacke, si ese es el caso pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.

Y a continuación Carmilla se puso de pie caminando hasta un punto del solar donde encendió una vieja radio cuya existencia Laura acababa de notar. Una suave melodía salió del aparato que, por más antiguo que pareciese, todavía funcionaba a la perfección. Se permitió distraerse un momento para admirar el ambiente que se había creado al encender la radio, la melodía se adaptaba muy bien con las luces de las lámparas colgantes, con las estrellas y la luna reclamado su lugar en la más alta posición del gran cielo nocturno. Laura rio; aquello parecía un de esas absurdas películas de romance. Y para cuando miro al frente vio a Carmilla de pie ante ella, sonriendo de medio lado mientras que con un galante movimiento –cuy definición traspasaba los límites de la sensualidad viniendo de ella— le extendía una mano.

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, bella dama?

La muchacha, sonriendo y sin chistar, tomo la mano de Carmilla poniéndose de pie para que su sobrenatural novia pudiese comenzar con las lecciones que serian, oficialmente, la primera vez que bailaría con ella.

Su novia sonreía despreocupada mientras ella se ahogaba en sus propios nervios. Claro, como ella tenía siglos de experiencia en eso no tenía por qué sentir que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina. Verdaderamente estaba nerviosa, quedaría como una completa tarada sin gracia en los pies frente a su sobrenatural pareja. De baile Laura no sabía ni la definición exacta y dudaba que alguien como Carmilla estuviese interesada en los estilos de baile del siglo veintiuno que ni ella misma podía recrear con decencia.

Respiro hondo haciéndose a la idea de que no debía ser tan malo estando con su adorada pareja confiando en que tendría la paciencia suficiente para enseñarle por lo menos a no pisarle los pies.

-¿En serio nunca has bailado antes, Cupcacke?

Laura negó.

-Menos con un vampiro.

-En ese caso es todo un honor. Bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?– Se rio— Tu tranquila, esto no tiene mucha ciencia y eres una chica lista, ya pronto le tomaras practica.

Laura se estremeció cuando de repente Carmilla, aplicando la condenada efectividad de su mirada seductora y su sonrisa desvergonzada, le explicaba, lentamente, paso a paso y usando una voz innecesariamente atractiva, lo que debía hacer.

-Primero, tú debes pasar tus brazos por aquí— Indicó mientras que con sus manos dirigía las de Laura sobre sus hombros logrando que sus dedos hiciesen contacto con algunos de sus cabellos— Ahora yo pongo mi mano aquí, ¿de acuerdo?— Laura asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella al mismo tiempo en que sentía un suave tacto en su cintura.

-Supongo que aquí viene la parte donde empiezo pisarte— Comentó y Carmilla dejo escapar una risa.

-Dudo que me duela. Ahora recuerda; pecho a pecho y cara a cara. Solo tienes que seguir mis pasos, bella dama.

Empezaron con movimientos lentos, no se despegaban las miradas en ningún momento, cosa que aunque le agradaba, fue un problema para la pequeña humana pues a pesar de haber puesto su mayor esfuerzo en no cometer el vergonzoso error de pisar a su pareja fallo olímpicamente en el intento y más de dos veces pidió disculpas por su torpeza. Carmilla solo sonreía diciéndole que no importaba y que luego la pondría a limpiar sus zapatos como consecuencia, a lo que una indignada Laura reclamo dándole un ligero zape en la cabeza.

Pasaron como unos veinte minutos antes de que se pudiese mover con decencia gracias las indicciones de Carmilla y por fin Laura pareció haberlo conseguido. Aquello se sentía tan bien, ambas estaban tan cerca que solo unos insignificantes centímetros las separaban y Laura casi deliraba ante el suave y ondulado cabello que sus dedos tenían la suerte de tocar, tan agradable al tacto como lo era la misma presencia de aquella magnifica criatura para ella. Podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón mezclándose con la música y cada uno de los movimientos con los que el vampiro la guiaba que increíblemente se adaptaban al son de los variados instrumentos.

De repente, sin previo aviso Carmilla separo sus cuerpos en un ágil movimiento seguido por otro igual que la hizo girar sobre sí misma para luego regresar a la posición inicial, donde ella volvió a apoderarse de su cintura. En este punto Laura se había perdido por completo en los ojos de su acompañante, ya ni siquiera le importaba si estaba siguiendo los pasos correctamente, lo único que captaba su atención era la mirada de Carmilla y nada más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la música llego al _crescendo_ y las hizo moverse con más velocidad en movimientos más fluidos, más constantes, y aun así logro que sus pies pudiesen seguir el preciado ritmo.

Iban de acá para allá y de allá para acá, moviéndose fluidamente al sonar de la melodía que inundaba por completo sus oídos y todo el ambiente a su alrededor, perdida en la mirada de la sobrenatural mujer con la que danzaba de una forma que hasta la fecha Laura no había tenido la placentera oportunidad de experimentar cosa igual.

¿Cuándo en sus cortos diecinueve años de vida pudo imaginarse algo así?

Ella, que siendo una niña protegida de papá y prácticamente una nerd, tal escena solo se habría de formar en su cabeza con personas que llegaron a atraerle pero que a diferencia de ahora nunca pudo sincerarse. Y ahora, contando con diecinueve años, allí estaba, danzando con un vampiro de casi cuatro siglos de edad de una forma que ni ella se creía que fuese propia. Ni en sus sueños más absurdos imagino escena mejor, ahí en un hermoso solar con la luna y el firmamento sobre ella y quien debía ser su atractiva pareja.

Más sin embargo, en medio de aquella sincronización de movimientos acompasados se dio cuenta que había algo en los ojos de su pareja que hasta el momento había pasado de largo.

No dejaron de bailar en ningún momento, pero aquel detalle atrapo la mente de la joven Laura el resto de la entretenida danza. Carmilla por supuesto lo noto y no paso mucho rato antes de que disminuyera la velocidad preguntándole si pasaba algo malo, a lo que Laura contesto que no y que simplemente se quedo embobada en su mirar, y por más incompleta que fuese esa verdad tampoco podía considerarse mentira.

Le basto con mirar un momento para darse cuenta que solo el color era de lo más singular, no podía definirlo bien o relacionarlo con algún otro que ella conociese, era una especie de mezcla entre marrón con toques naranjas opacado por algún gris o rojo muy oscuro. No tenía nada de interesante a la vista floja, a excepción del llamativo color, pero ahora que podía ponerle un poco más de atención se percato que literalmente transmitían muchas cosas. Le importo muy poco el cómo o el por qué, o tal vez prefirió no saberlo, pero desde ese momento Laura sabía que bajo la serena mirada de su novia vampiro se escondía algo parecido al infierno.

La comparación aunque no del todo literal pero era lo más adaptable con lo que podía definirlo. Vio en ellos recuerdos, memorias, y entre una serie de imágenes que pasaban a acelerada velocidad vio una lapida con el apellido Karnstein, escucho a alguien gritar, vio un carruaje que venía a toda velocidad, ¡vio a la mismísima Ell!, a la Decana, a una mujer de piel morena, un ataúd escurriendo sangre a mares, una explosión, esvásticas nazis, la apertura de un museo y tantas otras cosas más que definitivamente tenían relación con la vida Carmilla.

Tal fue su conmoción que se obligo a si misma a separarse de la criatura de golpe soltando las manos de su cuello deteniendo la danza, misma razón que la llevo a mirar al suelo sintiendo vergüenza… y miedo.

-Carm, yo…

-No es bueno mirar a un vampiro a los ojos mucho tiempo. Puede inducir locura.

La chica no quería sonar impertinente y por lo mismo contuvo sus ganas de preguntarle que había sido todo eso. Entendía que la vida de Carmilla había sido dura y para nada agradable, lo menos que quería era hacerla pasar un mal rato con sus viejas memorias igual a como paso los nueve días en los que la tuvieron atada a una silla matándola de hambre. Y sin embargo no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo ya que la mujer vampiro, sin preguntar, comenzó a hablar.

-Eso que viste son fragmentos de mi memoria, de los más importantes a decir verdad.

-¿Por qué puedo verlos?— Soltó ya sin poder contenerse, ese era un detalle my importante como para dejarlo para otro día.

-Una vez alguien dijo que los ojos son las ventanas al alma, pero como yo ya no poseo cosa igual, en su lugar la sustituyen mis recuerdos. Y, naturalmente, cuando miras al Diablo a los ojos se puede ver el infierno.

-Pero tú no eres el Diablo, Carm.

-Por supuesto que no, Lucifer baila un trillón de veces mejor que yo. Lo mío solo fue una metáfora mal interpretada o una mala comparación, pero pues más o menos sí funciona esto: mis memorias son mi propio infierno, y yo, por supuesto, soy mi propio Satanás.

-Eso suena horrible.

-Oh, lo es. Entonces, ¿seguimos bailado?— Inquirió la chica vampiro extendiendo su mano una vez más en gesto galante.

-No, tengo una mejor idea.

Y entonces, volviéndole a colocar los brazos alrededor del cuello, Laura junto sus labios en un beso que no tardo en ser correspondido. Aun se escuchaba la música sonar y la muchacha, acogida en los brazos de su amado demonio, sentía como su acompañante seguía el ritmo meciendo sus cuerpos de un lado a al ritmo del lento compás instrumental proveniente de la vieja radio sin romper en ningún momento el contacto labio a labio.

Cuando menos se lo espero Carmilla había hecho uso de su súper fuerza levantándola cual pluma del suelo al puro estilo nupcial dando vueltas por el solar, y Laura reía abrazada a Carmilla y Carmilla sonreía besando nuevamente los labios de Laura, esta vez con más intensidad.

Y aquella noche, después de bailar, el Diablo pudo olvidar por un momento su lugar en el infierno por primera vez en muchos lustros, y la luna, y las estrellas del firmamento, fueron testigos de ello.


End file.
